


Brothers in Arms

by fannishliss



Series: Kink List [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Authority Figures, Bucky pushes the boundaries, Discipline, Hairbrush, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, The Howling Commandos and their tacit approval, being quiet, in fact he's quite a good Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky talks back to Steve and challenges his authority in front of the Commandos. Steve lets Bucky know who is really in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the kink : Authority Figures. 
> 
> My apologies if I get military terminology wrong. Please let me know if I need to make changes and I won't hesitate to make them. :D

“That was a fucking reckless stunt you pulled back there!” Bucky spat. 

“Everybody walked away, so I call it a win,” Steve replied. He seemed calm, but he wasn’t quite meeting Bucky’s eyes. 

“So, you’re invincible now?” Bucky challenged. “You can take a hit from one of those fucking blue rays and you don’t blow up?” 

Steve shook his head. “Hydra showed no sign of having advanced weapons at this location,” Steve began, but Bucky cut him off. 

“That you knew of,” he seethed, poking Steve in the chest with his finger. 

The Commandos stood back, wondering what Steve would do in the face of Bucky’s insubordination.

Steve sensed the change in the air. “Why don’t you take a walk, cool off,” he suggested. 

“I don’t wanna take a walk,” Bucky drawled, eyes still shooting fire. “I want my CO to stop being such a martyr and a fucking dumbass before he gets himself killed!” 

Falsworth glanced at Dugan and Jones and Morita. They gave him the nod. 

“Sergeant, may I suggest you take up your disagreement with the Captain at a later time.” Falsworth may not have technically outranked Bucky, but they all knew his words had the weight of the other Commandos backing him up. 

Bucky swung a disbelieving glare at Monty, then at the others. He opened his mouth, then closed it with a snarl as he turned to go. 

“Fucking hell, unbelievable, little punk,” he swore as he strode away. 

Steve rubbed his neck, embarrassed at the scene Bucky had made. 

“You’re gonna find him downwind about fifty paces out from camp,” Morita told Steve. “But let him get through a couple cigarettes before you go after him.” 

Steve nodded, relieved that Bucky’s friends knew him well enough not to take offense at his temper. Steve had earned Bucky’s tirades many times in the past — but now he was supposed to be in command, and he had to take that dynamic into account dealing with the other men. 

“You men have known Bucky a lot longer than you’ve known me,” Steve acknowledged. “You know to trust his instincts. You don’t know me — I might be a hotdogger, a wild card. But I promise you — the way I fight is what I do best. I know it looks crazy, but I can do kind of crazy things now. I don’t have the right to do any less.” 

The Commandos looked at one another until Gabe answered for all of them. 

“We’re not looking to get in the middle of a fight between brothers,” Gabe said carefully. “I’ve seen it a million times — you hurt the ones you love more than you could ever hurt anybody else. Give him some time to cool down, he’ll come around.” 

Steve peered at Gabe intently, and Gabe didn’t flinch. The other Commandos stood firm as well. 

“Thanks,” Steve said sincerely. “I sure am grateful Bucky pulled together a team of men like you.” He nodded at Gabe and everyone in turn. 

Dugan clapped him on the back. “He’s the best Sergeant I ever served with,” Dugan said. “But he’s even better now that you’re out here with us.” 

“How’s that?” Steve said, with a frown. 

“He just didn’t want to be here,” Dugan answered. “I mean, nobody does… but Barnes, he was always a million miles away. Now he’s really here — and so alert, nothing’s ever gonna get past him. I sleep like a baby these days,” Dugan grinned. 

“Huh,” Steve said. 

“And … now,” Morita said, “we’ve reached the golden medium — Barnes is just cool enough to regret reaming you out in front of God and everyone, and he hasn’t had time yet to reach a full boil of blaming himself for it.” 

“Yeah, you know him pretty well,” Steve agreed with a wry grin, and went to find Bucky just where Morita predicted. 

“Sorry, Steve,” Bucky said, before Steve could even speak. “I’ll submit to disciplinary action.” 

“I understand why you yelled, Buck,” Steve acknowledged, “but I need to know that you trust me to be able to do my job.” 

Bucky squirmed. “I do, of course I do, it’s just….” 

“You always used to look after me, protect me, pick me up after a fall,” Steve said. “You don’t gotta do all that any more — but I need you now, Bucky, more than ever.” 

Bucky’s big eyes were sad and sincere. “You sure of that, Steve?” he asked. 

“Damn straight,” Steve insisted. “None of those guys know me, not really. All they know is the newsreels, the uniform. That’s not who I am. You know my heart. You know what I’m made of. You can see past the flag and the shield.” 

“Yeah, still that dumb punk I was always pulling outta alleys,” Bucky grumbled, while Steve pulled him in for a hug. 

Face buried in Steve’s neck, Bucky couldn’t think of any place he’d rather be, than in a war zone with his own little punk to follow and defend. 

“Now are you ready to take your punishment?” Steve murmured, lips hot on Bucky’s neck. 

“Sir, yes sir,” Bucky answered through the lump in his throat. 

“Lucky I got my own tent this time out,” Steve said. 

“Lucky,” Bucky repeated. 

“There’s one condition,” Steve said, eyes full of fire. 

“Yeah?” Bucky said. 

“You gotta keep absolutely quiet. Not a peep,” Steve threatened. 

“I got it,” Bucky said. 

They crept back to Steve’s tent and made it inside without anyone taking notice. 

Silently, Steve pulled Bucky in, held him tight, and kissed those beautiful lips, nuzzling and biting. Every moment he held himself stiffly away from Bucky felt like an eternity. It felt so right, finally giving in and pulling Bucky into his arms. 

He felt Bucky struggling to relax, to breathe quietly, and stay calm and silent. What Steve wouldn’t give to hear Bucky moan and cry Steve’s name — but this was neither the time nor the place. Gabe’s delicate words told Steve he didn’t need to fear repercussions from the men from the special bond they sensed between him and Bucky— but they knew better than to flaunt what they had. Discretion was always the better part of valor. 

Steve ran his hands over Bucky. Even back in Brooklyn he’d been muscular and lean, and he felt just the same under Steve’s questing hands. He had on that shirt and henley he liked to wear in the field. It was torn and stank a little, but Steve didn’t mind. He’d smelled every kind of stink on Bucky, and sweat was nothing he couldn’t tolerate if it meant getting up close and personal with his man. 

Steve’s fingers found Bucky’s nipples through his clothes and began to pinch. Bucky would have squirmed, but flinched and held himself still, opened his mouth and arched his neck in a silent groan, and Steve bit down on his neck, mauling Bucky with his teeth, not quite hard enough to leave a mark. Steve pinched and pinched, until Bucky was nearly panting, then he let go and motioned toward his bed roll. 

Bucky fell back and tried to appreciate the moment’s reprieve, but he knew it was only a pause before round two. Steve lay down full length on top of Bucky, insinuating himself between Bucky’s legs and breathing his hot breath into Bucky’s ear. 

“I’m your Captain, now,” Steve said. “I’ll always want to know your mind. But I also require your respect.” 

“Shit, Steve, you know I respect you,” Bucky complained. 

“Do I?” Steve asked. “I know you always thought I was a mouthy little punk who couldn’t stay away from a fight, but I’m not sure that’s exactly what most people call respect.” 

“I respect you!” Bucky hissed. 

“Captain,” Steve said. 

“Captain,” Bucky repeated, but there was a sarcastic note in his voice despite himself. 

“Not good enough,” Steve said. “Roll over.” 

Bucky shuddered. They’d played like this in the old days, not all the time, but enough. Sometimes Steve just wanted Bucky to do as he said, without any fuss. Steve made sure Bucky never regretted letting him take over. 

Now, Steve was bigger and stronger than Bucky, not that little spitfire Bucky gave himself to so willingly. Would Bucky feel the same about giving himself over to Captain America?

Bucky seemed to be asking himself the same question. “You sure about this?” 

“You tell me,” Steve said seriously, waiting for Bucky to make up his mind. He flexed his hands against Bucky’s hips, let him feel the strength Steve now possessed. 

Bucky sighed, relaxed, and rolled over. 

Steve dug through his dopp kit and pulled out a hairbrush. He presented the wooden paddle back of it to Bucky to kiss. 

“Really?” Bucky said, but he kissed it without further comment. 

“Too much lip outta you, mister,” Steve pronounced. His took off his belt and Bucky’s eyes widened. Steve gently slipped the leather between his teeth to help him keep quiet.

“Shh,” he whispered into Bucky’s ear, feeling Bucky squirm a little more. Steve could read the signs on Bucky clear as day: he was into it, hard for Steve now, ready for whatever Steve wanted to dish out. 

Steve didn’t want to broadcast the fleshy slaps of a bare ass spanking, so he left Bucky’s pants on and hefted the hairbrush. 

“Count,” Steve whispered, and whacked Bucky’s ass. There was a beautiful a choked off noise from Bucky, and a soft thump of the hairbrush hitting Bucky’s ass, muffled by the layers of his pants. 

“One,” Bucky said through his teeth around the leather. 

Steve already liked the sound of that, Bucky bearing down, wanting to be good for Steve, wanting to take whatever Steve thought he deserved. The little gasps and whimpers Bucky made wouldn’t carry beyond the tent, but they filled Steve’s ears, glorious music, keeping time with Steve’s pounding heart. 

Steve doled out twenty strokes, not of the best, but the need for quiet outweighed other concerns. He was hard as nails by the time Bucky counted twenty. He ignored Bucky squirming against the bedroll and opened his own pants. 

“Suck,” Steve ordered. 

Bucky had to wriggle around to get in a good position, shoving his face down into Steve’s groin, the way Steve was sitting. The sounds Bucky made, the little moans, the slick sucking noises, it was like a symphony. 

“Slow,” Steve demanded, and Bucky obeyed. Bucky suckled and pulled off slow, pushed Steve’s cock all the way back against his throat, over and over. Bucky’s mouth was Heaven, and Steve knew that Bucky knew it. 

Steve spurted a little into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky groaned, sucking eagerly, but Steve pulled out. Bucky chased after it, moaning a little and trying like always to get more of Steve, but Steve pushed him back firmly onto his back. 

“Here you are,” Steve whispered, taking Bucky’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply, possessively. “Whose boy are you?” 

“Yours,” Bucky said. He looked so wrecked. 

“Yes, that’s right,” Steve said. “Do you trust me?” 

Bucky whimpered. “Yes?” he said. 

“You have to trust me, Bucky,” Steve said. “I’m strong now, I’m not that fragile guy you used to be so afraid for. You gotta trust that I know what I’m doing, okay?” 

Steve, honestly, wasn’t sure if this kind of play and this kind of talk were meant to go hand in hand, but somehow, it seemed to work for Bucky. 

Tears began to seep from Bucky’s eyes. “I love you, Steve — you gotta know, I love you so much. If I let you get hurt, it would kill me, Steve, it would fucking kill me.” 

“This is war, Bucky,” Steve said, sadly. “Men get hurt. Men die.” 

“No, Steve, no,” Bucky cried. “I don’t want you here, Steve — I wanted you safe at home!” 

“I don’t have that right,” Steve said, “to hang back and let other men fight a war that I know has to be fought.” 

“Let me fight for you and you go back home,” Bucky bargained. 

“Can’t do that, Buck,” Steve said. “Captain America. Gotta face my destiny.” 

“Fuck it,” Bucky said, but Steve heard in Bucky’s tone of voice that he’d won. 

Steve bent down to kiss him, and Bucky kissed him savagely, biting and sucking, but still he knew better than to make a sound. 

Steve reached down for Bucky’s dick, so ready after all this time. He gripped him a little too tight, a little too rough, the way he knew Bucky liked it. 

Bucky panted, silent, wanting. 

“You want me in you?” Steve questioned, a breath in Bucky’s ear, jacking Bucky ever so slow and hard. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Bucky chanted, holding back on the carrying, sibilant S’s. 

Steve found the vaseline and sank one finger deep into Bucky, following it quickly with another. 

“Who’s the Captain?” Steve demanded. “Who makes the call?” 

“You do, Steve,” Bucky whined, pressing back against Steve’s hand. 

“You ready for this?” Steve said and Bucky was. He was still tight, but he liked it that way. Steve pushed in past the resistance and Bucky melted underneath him, struggling to breathe without a sound as Steve thrust in deep, pulled out, and ground in deeper. 

Bucky’s ass shuddered against Steve, pushing back as hard as he could, trying and trying to get more, get it harder. Steve kept it tender and slow and kept jacking Bucky not quite to the point of his climax, no further. 

“Please,” Bucky began to beg. “Please, Stevie, please,” he whined. 

“Please, Captain,” Steve instructed. 

“Captain! oh, oh god!” 

As soon as Bucky gave in, Steve pounded him, jacking him — it didn’t take long. 

Bucky came hard, pulsing wet all over Steve's hand, but quiet as a dream, heat lightning, crackling far away in a summer haze. 

Bucky collapsed, and Steve licked him clean, and stroked him until he stopped shaking, and held him till morning, sure that Bucky was by far the best brother or brother in arms any man had ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Begging. 
> 
> If you are into Begging, perhaps you might enjoy my story "Beggars."  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2125422
> 
> Apparently Begging is a thing I am into. :D


End file.
